Naruto hijo de la luna: Campeon de la destruccion
by W.M King
Summary: naruto despues de una larga batalla contra kaguya esta lo envia a un mundo distinto donde los dioses olimpicos son los que rigen en el planeta NarutoxZoexHarem Fem!percy
1. Prologo

Naruto hijo de la luna: campeón de la destrucción

Hola como están les traigo este nuevo fic que vino a i mente mientras leía un crossover de Naruto y Percy Jackson y me dije por que no escribirlo y bueno este es el resultado

Bueno este capítulo tendrá varios time skip, están advertidos

Aclaraciones: Naruto y percy Jackson no me pertenecen

Prologo

Un cataclismo es la palabra que describiría esta escena, la tierra infértil por tantas explosiones, cuerpos de personas quienes dieron su vida en esta guerra adornaban el paisaje desolado, adornado por el brillo de una luna roja que bañaba todo en su luz intensa

Pero lo más resaltante es una…mujer la cual se encontraba flotando en aquel oscuro cielo tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve ojos de un color perla y en su frente un peculiar ojo rojo con ondas y 9 comas de color negro adornaban aquel extraño y poderoso ojo, llevaba puesta un vestido largo color blanco en su frente resaltaba un par de cuernos

Aquella mujer tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, mirando incesantemente a una persona la cual se encontraba hincada en una rodilla sus cabellos rubios desordenados sus ojos azules los cuales demostraban un determinación y fiereza aun en su estado retaba a tan poderosa ser, era un joven de unos 17 años el cual en estos momento se encuentra ejecutando a duras penas el poder que le concedió aquel quien fue el fundador del ninshu o ninjutsu, el sabio de los seis caminos

Después de la caída de Madara Uchiha a manos de Zetsu, Kaguya había sido liberada de su prisión en la luna

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki batallaron contra ella pero la fuerza de La conocida como diosa Conejo los abrumo

Sasuke fue el primero en caer, Naruto se mantuvo firme y siguió luchan aun contra todas la

La mujer rompió aquel silencio mortal

\--Humano, ríndete ya viste que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar—hablo monótonamente la mujer

El joven rubio solo la miro con ferocidad y una gran determinación

\--Acaso crees que me voy a rendir—hablo poniéndose firme aquel joven— ¡Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario!—Grito con decisión y convicción el joven—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ¡jamás me rendiré y retrocederé a mi palabra!

La mujer de pelo albino solo, sonrió sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los Biju que habitaban en su interior en estos momentos

\-- Me sorprendes, humano, aun con todo en contra todavía puedes ponerte de pie y hacerle frente a la adversidad—dijo con sinceridad sorprendiendo más a los oyentes de aquellas palabras—Tal vez este mundo no tenga ninguna posibilidad de hallar la paz –Naruto iba refutar pero la mujer siguió hablando—no digas que la tiene por que tú sabes que no

Naruto solo miraba paralizado aquella mujer mientras a su mente venían diversos recuerdo de todo lo que había visto en el cruel mundo ninja, muerte, violaciones, asesinatos y genocidios, pero la que más resaltaba era…el hambre de poder que todo este mundo poseía, había personas inocentes eso es cierto, pero esas personas sufren por los que obran mal provocando tragedias, el experimento de primera mano la crueldad de la gente

Los Bijus solo se mantenían en silencio

\--A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Kaguya—hablo por fin Naruto

\--Escúchame bien, Naruto yo no volví al mundo para destruirlo en si—dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto y su inquilinos—de eso ellos mismos se encargaran, es cierto que habrá una época de paz, pero eventualmente esta se quebrara ya que siempre la avaricia y el hambre de poder estará presente y más en este cruel mundo

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a la diosa Conejo

\--Yo solo vine hasta aquí para sacarte antes de que eso suceda por órdenes de mi maestro—La cara de Naruto era todo un poema y lástima que no vio las de los Biju

\--M-Maestro—tartamudeo Naruto

\--Si mi maestro, el dios de la destrucción—dijo shokeando a los Biju

\--No puede ser…ella está hablando ¿en serio?—pregunto con temor el ichibi, sorprendiendo a Naruto, ya que él era conocido como unas de la bestias más sanguinaria del mundo y que él tuviera miedo hacia que Naruto se preguntara ¿Qué tan poderoso era aquel dios?

\--No miente, ella no iba a decir algo así en broma, aunque ojala lo fuera—hablo esta vez Kurama entre dientes

Naruto al escuchar que no mentía se tensó visiblemente

\--Es hora de que partas de este mundo, ya tu estancia en este planeta acabo es hora de regresar a donde perteneces—dijo mientras en contra de su voluntad se elevaba en el aire—hijo de Artemisa

\--¡Oye que es lo que haces!—grito mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de aquella fuerza que lo apresaba

Y con eso en un brillo Naruto desapareciendo de la faz de las naciones elementales

Kaguya se quedó viendo impasible como los shinobis de la alianza se acercaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba inconsciente, Sasuke Uchiha el cual había caído mientras luchaba contra ella

\--Espero y en verdad cambien—fue lo último que dijo desapareciendo de allí

Años despues

Jardín de las hespérides

En un gran prado que podría considerarse un paraíso el cual tenía un gran árbol en el medio

\--Por favor no me hagas esto—se escuchó una voz femenina temblorosa perteneciente a una pelinegra ojos castaños con un vestido blanco, la chica en cuestión se encontraba derramando lagrimas mientras veía a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules que vestia una túnica de color morado

Este hombre se encuentra sonriendo de manera burlona mientras jugaba con una manzana dorada en sus manos

\--Vamos, Zoe, ya deberías de comprender que solo te utilice—dijo cruelmente

Las expresión de Zoe se volvió furiosa

\--¡Eres un bastardo, hércules! —le grito furiosa mientras sacaba una espada y se lanzaba en contra del semidiós

La chica arremetió con una estocada, pero Hércules solo se hizo a un lado y la tomo la muñeca y la despojo de su arma

\--Valla bonita espada, creo que me la quedare—dijo descaradamente mientra veía su nueva adquisición

\--¡Devuélvemela!—exclamo furiosa forcejeando contra el agarre del hombre

El chico dejo de contemplar la espada y volteo a mirar a la chica

\--Aunque creo que antes de irme, me divertiré un poco contigo—dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente haciendo que la chica habrá los ojos con terror

\--Yo que tu mediría bien tus palabras, hijo de Zeus—hablo una voz de repente con un tono frio y sin emociones que le saco un escalofrió a Hércules

\--¡Quien anda hay, muéstrate!—exigió el hijo de Zeus

\--Jutsu: ocultación en la neblina—fue lo que se escuchó decir a la voz, para que posteriormente una espesa niebla cubriera todo el lugar

Dos mujeres de la misma edad de Zoe, que presenciaban todos quedaron impresionada y temerosas

Hércules soltó a Zoe y se puso en guardia

\--8 puntos mortales en tu cuerpo, que puedo usar para que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora o lenta y dolorosamente….creo tomare la dos—dijo macabramente aquella persona

Hércules chillo de dolor al sentir un cote en su hombro

\--¡Muéstrate maldito!

\--Déjame pensarlo…nop—respondió burlón

\--ARGG—rugió de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era llenado de cortes

Zoe que aunque estaba envuelta en la niebla veía con terror como Hércules era masacrado

\--Bueno, ya me canse de jugar creo que por lo menos mereces ver la cara de quien te derroto—dijo seriamente para que posteriormente la niebla se despejara revelando a un todo maltratado Hércules que estaba cubierto de cortes en todo su cuerpo

En frente de el se encontraba un joven de unos 15 o 16 años cabello rubio como el sol que le llegaba hasta los hombros ojos azules como el océano en los cuales se podía ver la experiencia en batalla que tenía, tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla en su cara de fracciones maduras llevaba puesto un kimono de color negro

En apoyada en su hombro reposaba una gran espada (la de Zabusa)

Zoe miraba al chico impresionada y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, al igual que las chicas que miraban los acontecimientos

Hércules quien jadeaba por las heridas y la pérdida de sangre

\--Tu mal—decía Hércules antes de que desapareciera del lugar donde estaba parado y apareciera a lado de Hércules y le susurrara al oído

\-- recuerda el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, maldito bastardo—dijo antes de noquearlo golpeándolo en nuca

Después de dejar al semidiós inconsciente soltó un suspiro y volteo a mirar a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras tenía una expresión de miedo

El rubio se encamino hacia la chica

\--Por favor no me hagas daño—dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos

Naruto soltó suspiro

\--Tranquila no te hare daño—dijo sonriendo a la chica quien lo miraba con desconfianza, el rubio suspiro una vez mas—Yo Naruto Uzumaki juro por el rio stix que no te hare daño—dijo seguido de un trueno que retumbo en el cielo

La chica se relajó un poco

\--quien eres tu—pregunto Zoe

\--Un amigo-dijo mientras sonreí

time skip

Perséfone Jackson o si no quieres recibir un golpe Percy, estaba acostumbrada a experiencias extrañas, pero ¡por dios! Enterarse de golpe de que los mitos griegos no eran solo mitos si no que en realidad existían, que tu amigo en realidad era mitad cabra y que eran perseguidos por un minotauro mientras subían una colina…es una mierda

En estos instantes Percy miraba como el minotauro se dirigía hacia su madre la cual dejaba sobre el pasto al sátiro, el minotauro estaba a punto de tomar a Sally en sus peludas manos…pero antes de que eso sucediera desaparecieron en un destello amarrillo y que una muy confundida y aturdida Sally junto su inconsciente amigo aparecieran a su lado en un destello amarillo

El minotauro que se encontraba desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento dio un chillido de dolor y se deshizo en polvo dorado

Percy y su madre estaban en shock mientras miraban sin entender que es lo que había pasado allí

\--Q-Que ac-acaba de pasar –dijo en shock

\--N-No lo sé—respondió igual que su hija

Desconocido para ellas un rubio las miraba con una sonrisa desde un árbol cercano viendo que estaban bien despareció en un destello amarrillo

TIme skip

Percy observaba como la manticora iba a tomar a la su mejor amiga Anabeth Chase hija de atenea después de la llegada de artemisa y sus cazadoras esta se encontraba desesperada tomo esa opción pero antes de que la ejecutara una flecha le dio en el área del corazón haciéndola desaparecer en un polvo dorado, sorprendiendo a todos los cuales voltearon a ver a las cazadoras y a la diosa de la luna las cuales se encontraban en el mismo estado que los demás

\--Valla esos monstruos son los más molestos y problemáticos que hay –se escuchó a hablar a alguien desde un árbol rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia y las Cazadoras apuntaban sus arcos al de donde venía la voz para encontrarse con un joven de unos 16 años cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y con unos mechones rojos, ojos azules como el cielo (vestía un traje jonnin) se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol con una pierna en el aire el chico dio un salto y con elegancia se posó en el suelo

Zoe una de las cazadoras más antiguas y más experiencia ganándole el puesto de teniente de la misma se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, dando un paso al frente y corrió abrazarlo dejando a los semidioses, cazadoras y diosa en estado shock

\--Naruto…en verdad…eres tú—dijo entre sollozos Zoe mientras Naruto le acariciaba la espalda

Artemisa al escuchar el nombre de aquel joven se quedó en shock

\--(No, no puede ser el) —pensaba mientras los ojos de la diosas se llenaban de lagrimas

Naruto se separó suavemente del abrazo de con Zoe para disgusto de esta, y desapareció en un destello amarrillo y reapareció en frente de la diosa

Dejando con la boca por los suelos a Grover y Bianca Nico tenía estrellitas en los ojos

Percy, Anabeth y Thalia estaban en shock ya que reconocieron aquel destello amarrillo

Las cazadoras salieron de su estupor y apuntaron rápidamente hacia Naruto

Pero artemisa le dio gesto para que bajaran las armas y estas a regañadientes lo hicieron

Artemisa miro fijamente a los ojos Azules de Naruto para proceder abrazarlo, mientras sollozaba

\--Yo también te extrañe, madre—dijo respondiendo al abrazo de la diosa

Ahora si todos se desmayaron

Continuara…

Hola sé que puede ser confuso pero bueno en el siguiente capítulo empezara la trama como tal y se responderán sus dudas

Y si se lo pregunta esta historia será un harem

Thalía, Perséfone( fem percy), Zoe y Bianca son seguras

Ahora alas que pueden elegir según sus votos

Hestia

Atenea

Artemisa (incesto)

Clarisse

Silena

Katie

Jane(Fem Jasón)

Piper

Espero sus comentarios

me despido


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero y lo disfruten

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto y Percy Jackson no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

* * *

Ahora la cara de todos era un poema mientras miraban (después de recuperar la conciencia por supuesto) como artemisa y Naruto compartían un abrazo, pero las mas shokeadas eran las cazadoras su patrona odia a hombres estaba abrazando a una el cual era su hijo ¡por los dioses!, era una verdadera locura menos Zoe aunque estaba impresionada de que Naruto fuera hijo de su señora

-Eso…fue… ¡ASOMBROSO!—grito extasiado Nico con estrellas en los ojos (dulce inocencia)

-Grover…acaso estás viendo lo mismo que yo—le dijo Percy a su amigo sátiro

-S-Si—respondió sin podérselo creer aun

Anabeth y Thalía todavía estaban en shock y Bianca…bueno esta todavía está digiriendo todo lo ocurrido

Artemisa y Naruto por fin se habían separado de su abrazo la diosa tenía una gran sonrisa al igual que su ahora conocido hijo

-Entonces…Naruto, como fue que llegaste aquí—pregunto en verdad curiosa

-Es una largaaaa historia—respondió dando una suspiro pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de rostro

Artemisa poso su mirada en sus cazadoras las cuales estaban…bueno dejémoslo que estaban impresionadas

-Cazadoras monten una tienda las explicaciones se las daré más tarde—ordeno la diosa haciendo que las cazadoras salgan de estupor y vallan a hacer lo ordenado, aun lanzándole miradas a el rubio, la diosa volteo a ver a Naruto—hablaremos más tarde, hijo—dijo artemisa dándole un beso en la frente al chico

Una vez que la diosa se fue Naruto volteo a ver a los los semidioses y sátiro pero mas precisamente a Bianca caminando se acercó a ella que se encontraba nerviosa

Una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella hablo

-Hola Bia—saludo el chico a la chica que se encontraba confundida y nerviosa. Pero de repente un montón de imágenes se coló en su cabeza

Para sorpresa de todos Bianca salto a darle un apasionado beso al rubio quien lo recibió gustoso

Ahora todos la quijada por el suelo

Duraron así 5 minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos negro y azul chocaron sus rostros estaban sumamente sonrojados

-Te extrañe mucho, princesa—dijo Naruto suavemente acariciándole la mejilla

-Y yo a ti , mi amor—dijo Bianca dulcemente

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos minutos y hubieran seguido de no ser por

-¡WOW Bianca porque no me dijiste que tenías novio y uno tan cool! –decía uno muy enérgico Nico

Bianca soltó una risita

-Si en verdad es cool—dijo haciendo sonreír a Naruto quien la volvió a besar

Naruto se alejó un poco de Bianca y se agacho para estar a la altura de Nico

-Hola, Nico como estas soy Naruto—saludo Naruto al pequeño pelinegro

-Hola—saludo energéticamente el niño

-Espero no te moleste que salga con tu hermana—dijo Naruto

-con tal que hagas feliz a mi hermana esta bien—respondió Nico

-No te preocupes siempre la cuidare y no permitiré que nadie la lastime la amare como nadie, los protegeré a ambos, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas—dijo firmemente Naruto

Nico sonrio felizmente a su nuevo "hermano mayor"

Bianca se conmovió por sus palabras y soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad

Naruto la vio llorar se paró y le limpio las lágrimas para darle un suave beso en sus labios y acaricio su cabellos suavemente

-te amo—dijo el rubio

-Y yo a ti—respondió la chica para juntar sus frentes

Con el sátiro y los semidiosas

La primera de salir del shock fue Thalía y se acercó a la pareja

-Wow wow un momento como diablos se conocen y como es posible que seas hijo de una diosa virgen—pregunto confundida y ¿celosa?

-Creo que es grosero hacer preguntas sin presentarse primero—señalo el rubio mientras permanecía abrazado con Bianca

Thalía se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y se sonrojo

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Thalía Grace hija de Zeus –se presentó la hija de Zeus

-un placer mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de artemisa—se presentó igualmente el chico

-ahora contesta a mi pregunta—dijo Thalía recuperando su clásica actitud

-bueno antes de contestar me podrías presentar a tus amigas y sátiro—pidió Naruto señalando a Percy y a Anabeth

-Eh—dijeron ambas chicas al darse cuenta de que habían seguida a Thalía

-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson hija de Poseidón—fue la primera en presento la pelinegra

-Mi nombre es Anabeth Chase hija de atenea –se presentó la rubia

-Ahora contesta—pidió rudamente la chica punk

Naruto alzo una ceja al igual que Bianca

-Bueno la repuesta a la primera pregunta, la conocí hace 5 años en el hotel Lotus cuando ellos se alojaban allí y por casualidad nos encontramos en la zona de juegos ella se encontraba tratando de ganar un juego en el cual el premio era oso de peluche y bueno jugué le gane el premio y al verla triste..no pude verla así le regale el oso y cuando vi su sonrisa. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella—las chicas soltaron un "Awww" haciendo que Bianca se sonrojara- y nos fuimos conociendo más y ambos nos enamoramos pero lamentablemente yo tenía que cumplir una misión y tuve que dejar con todo el dolor de mi alma y aunque trate de sacarla del hotel su padre me lo impidió—relato el rubio

-Con padre te refieres…-decía Grover

-Hades—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Los semidioses y sátiro, Bianca no se sorprendio pues ella ya lo sabia

Nico por otro lado…

-Soy el hijo de hades—susurro Nico—eso… Es…ASOMBROSO—Dijo Nico dando saltitos sacándole una sonrisa a Bianca y a Naruto

Percy vio como Bianca sonreía

-T-Tu ya lo sabias—pregunto Percy

Bianca asintió

-Si yo lo conocí cuando estaba en el Hotel junto a Naruto—respondió encogiéndose de hombro la pelinegra

-Y déjame decirte que es un padre muyyyy sobreprotector y lo probé de primera mano—dijo Naruto estremeciéndose con el recuerdo del señor de los muertos

-Pero eso aun no explica el cómo eres hijo de artemisa—insistio otra vez Thalía

Antes de que Naruto contestara Zoe se acercó a ellos

-La señora artemisa solicita la presencia de Naruto, Bianca Percy Jackson, Anabeth Chase y Thalía—informo Zoe la cual levanto una ceja al ver abrazados a Naruto y Bianca

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Zoe quien dirigía el camino

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Nico quería entrar pero Zoe dijo que solo los que habían llamado podían entrar este iba a replicar pero Naruto intervino

-Vamos Nico si esperas afuera prometo jugar contigo mito manía contigo—dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Lo prometes—dijo Nico

-Lo prometo—dijo Naruto dijo alborotándole los cabellos

Las chicas vieron eso con ternura

-(Sera un gran padre)-pensaron todas incluida Zoe , todas se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaban y se sonrojaron más Bianca quien estaba perdida en sus fantasías mientras tenía una sonrisa boba y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz

Las chicas vieron eso y levantaron una ceja ¿celosas?

Nico sonrió y fue a donde grover para jugar mito mania con el

-bueno entremos chicas—dijo sin darse cuenta de nada tomando la mano de una aturdida Bianca, si podrá tener novia pero todavía es denso cuando se trata de otras chicas

Una vez que entraron vieron a una artemisa con su forma de 12 años esperándolos con una sonrisa y con un gesto les pidió que se sentaran

-bueno Madre ¿para que nos llamastes?-pregunto educadamente haciendo que las cazadoras menos Zoe por la palabra madre

La diosa le sonrio y volteo a mirar a las chicas serias

-chicas quiero saber si quisieran unirse a la caza?—pergunto yendo directo al grano sorprendiendo a las chicas

Bianca fue la primera en hablar

-aprecio su oferta lady artemisa pero tengo que declinar—dijo tomando la mano de Naruto y volteándolo a mirar recibiendo una sorisa de este

Artemisa vio la interacción y sonrio feliz por su hijo

Zoe por su parte sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver esa escena

-Lo siento lady artemisa pero tengo que declinar a su oferta no creo que pertenezca aquí—dijo Percy

Anabeth y Thalia también rechazaron la oferta

Artemisa suspiro derrotada

-entiendo—dijo artemisa para pasar a ver a su teniente—dile a las cazadoras que se preparen iran al campamento mestizo mientras estoy fuera—dijo haciendo que su cazadora habrá los ojos sorprendida

-Pero mi señora…

-No está a discusión Zoe ve e infórmale a las cazadoras

-De acuerdo –respondió a regañadientes para ir infórmale a sus compañeras

-Bueno ustedes váyanse a prepararse. Excepto tu Naruto tenemos cosas de que hablar—dijo artemisa haciendo que los demás asientan y que dejen a Naruto en la habitación con su madre

-Bueno creo que tengo muchas cosas que explicar -dijo Naruto serio su madre asintió de la misma forma

-como llegaste aquí—pregunto la diosa

-Si te lo cuento sería muy largo asi que—dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y mostras el Rinnensharingan sorprendiendo a la diosa

-ese es el Rinnensharingan pero cómo?—preunto en shock artemisa

Es un regalo de mi sensei—respondió el rubio

-Quien es tu sensei?—pregunto curiosa por conocer el hombre que le dio tan poderoso doujutsu a su hijo

-Caos—respondió el rubio shockeando mas a su madre

* * *

 **Time skip**

Naruto se encontraba jugando con Nico mientras esperaban al quien los iba llevar al campamento

-Ah cuando piensa llegar ese idiota—dijo molesta artemisa

Naruto suspiro

-cuando es invierno siempre se la pasa de flojo—dijo Zoe en un gruñido

-De quien están hablando—pregunto Percy confundida

Naruto señalo hacia arriba y vieron como el sol se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban

Les recomiendo cerrar los ojos dijo para que todos hicieran lo mismo al ver la luz segadora

De repente en frete de ellos se encontraba un maseraty de color rojo

Percy empezó a babear al ver el auto

Del auto salió un chico de unos 18 años cabello rubio como el mismo sol era guapo, llevaba puesto unas gafas cuando el chico volteo a mirar a artemisa y sonrio con su blancos dientes que casi Cega a naruto

-Apolo-mascullo entre dientes artemisa

-Wow el es apolo—dijo sorprendida Percy

-apolo esta…caliente-dijo Thalía observando a Apolo el cual sonrió mas

-Con que tú eres Thalía –dijo el dios del sol

-Eh si—respondió nerviosa

Apolo volteo a mirar a artemisa

-Como as estado Arty—saludo apolo a su gemela recibiendo un gruñido de su parte

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames asi—gruño artemisa

-Pero si eres mi hermanita

-No eres mayor que yo!

-si

-no

-si

-no

-ARG

Todos tenían un pensamiento

-(y ellos son dioses)—pensaron con una gota en sus frentes

Apolo dejo de fastidiar a su hermana y volteo a mirar a Naruto quien tenía a Bianca abrazada

\- y quien eres tu –pregunto el dios

Antes de que naruto hablara artemisa se adelanto

-él es mi hijo, tu sobrino

Al escuchar eso la cara de apolo era poesía

Las cazadoras le tomaron una foto para chantajearlo por ordenes de su señor

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-grito apolo a toda voz—pero…quien…cuando…. ¡quien fue el bastardo!-gritaba furioso Apolo

-EH tio no crees que estas exagerando—expreso nervioso Naruto a su ahora tío

Apolo volteo a verlo y relajo sus fracciones y corío a abrazarlo bianca rápidamente se alejo del rubio quien recibió un abrazo rompe huesos a Naruto

-¡tengo un sobrino!—exclamo a toda voz apolo

-Suelta suelta suelta suelta-decia Naruto tratando de librarse del abrazo

( Es bipolar o qué?)-pensaron todos con unas gotas en su frente

Artemisa tenía una mano en su frente pero también una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su hermano acepto a su hijo

Después de esa escena de apolo este había convertido su auto en un autobús escolar ya todos habían subido en el autobús

Naruto se despedía de su madre

-Naruto quiero que me prometas que cuidaras a mis cazadoras—dijo artemisa a su hijo

Naruto sonrió

-Lo prometo, oka-san y yo nunca rompo mis promesas—dijo Naruto

-Y si disculpa a mis cazadoras aun no están acostumbrados a la idea de que tengo un hijo, compréndelas por favor—pidió la diosa

-descuida oka-san-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-entonces nos vemos luego, hijo-dijo nadole un abrazo y un beso en la frente a Naruto

-cuidate oka-san-dijo naruto despidiéndose

Apolo que observo la interaccion de su hermana e hijo no pudo evitar sonreir, pero sentía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba ocurrir , sin saber que Naruto tenia el mismo presentimiento

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

¡Espero sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos de fanfiction perdón por la espera del capitulo**

 **OoO-Cambio de escenas**

 **Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia**

 **Aclaraciones Naruto y Percy Jackson no me pertenecen**

(disculpen los errores ortográficos…..)

Capitulo II

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡PUAGHHHHHHHH!

-¡NICO VOMITA EN LA BOLSA!

Ok darle el volante a Thalía fue una mala….muy mala idea mas cuando el autobús se encontraba a mas de cien pies de altura….si el autobús estaba volando

Todos dentro de del autobús se encontraban realmente…graciosos

Por un lado las cazadoras que se encontraban alejadas de obviamente de todo contacto "machonil" ósea alejados de los chicos mientras su caras tomaban un color verde…si estaban mareadas

Por otro lado la azabache de nombre Percy se encontraba mareada ya que es hija de Poseidón y se encuentra prácticamente en su reino

Grover por su parte había tratado de estar cerca de las cazadoras y no termino muy bien que digamos

Zoe por su parte se encontraba tratando de calmar a sus cazadoras quienes querían aun en su estado hacer un filete de sátiro

Anabeth se encontraba al lado de Percy calmando a su amiga quien murmura algo sobre

"Zeus me va a matar"

"locas chicas punk que no saben conducir"

Naruto por su parte estaba sentado junto su novia Bianca y mini cuñado Nico quien trataba de no devolver su almuerzo

-Ah, creo que debo parar esto…-dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro mirando a un verde Nico—Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo….

Bianca le mando una mirada asesina

-Solo ve y para esto…-ordeno Bianca con una mirada que haría orgulloso a su padre, Naruto sudo frio

-Si señora—respondió Naruto en pose militar

-Jejeje ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en la relación jeje—se burló el dios del sol de su sobrino pero rápidamente se cayó cuando Bianca le mando una mirada de muerte-(Por Zeus, esa mirada me parece familiar) —pensó Apolo encogiéndose en su asiento por la mirada de Bianca

-En el inframundo-

Hades se encontraba torturando algunas almas cuando de repente

-¡AAACHUUU!-estornudo fuertemente

Perséfone la esposa de Hades miro a su esposo preocupado

-Amor parece que te va a dar un resfriado—dijo Perséfone preocupada

-Amor, los dioses no se enferman…-No pudo terminar de decir pues un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de la diosa quien ahora vestía un traje de enfermera ajustado

-Es hora de tu medicina mi rey—dijo muy sensual

—Si definitivamente estoy enfermo jejejeje—dijo Hades con una hemorragia nasal

.

.

.

.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el área del conductor donde se encontraba Thalía

El rubio poso una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, ella se sobresaltó haciendo que el autobús hiciera un movimiento brusco

-PUAHHG-

-¡AH, MI CAMISA!

Naruto tenía una gota

-(Jejeje Nico no aguanto más)-pensó nervioso—(espero que no haya sido una cazadora…)

-¡PHOEBE NO MATES AL NIÑO!-se escuchó el grito de Zoe

Naruto suspiro

Thalía quito su mirada del volante y paso a mirar a Naruto

-Que quieres-pregunto la hija de Zeus sudando ligeramente con sus manos temblorosas en el volante

Naruto la miro por unos segundos antes de contestar

-Eh bueno yo solo venía a ayudarte con tu sabes…conducir-dijo Naruto algo nervioso ya que sabía del carácter volátil de la pelinegra

Thalía lo miro escéptica unos segundos

-Y que te hace pensar que necesito ayuda—siseo la pelinegra

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó el grito de los pasajeros cuando Thalía dio un giro brusco

Thalía soltó un suspiro

-Está bien…-acepto al final a regañadientes

Naruto le sonrió a la pelinegra

-(Wow… ¿eso son reales?)—pensó Thalía mirando los bigotes de Naruto mientras se paraba de su asiento para dárselo al rubio

El autobús se estabilizo y gritos de alegrías se escucharon

OoO

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin habían llegado al campamento mestizo Naruto aterrizo el autobús, todos bajaron del autobús encontrándose como los campistas los miraban curiosos y conmocionados al ver como del autobús bajaba el dios del sol junto a las cazadoras de artemisa

-¡Tierra!—Exclamo Nico besando el suelo

-Estoy contigo—dijo una verde Percy

Todos tenían una gota

-Lord apolo—saludo respetuosamente un centauro inclinándose

-¡Oh si es el buen Quirón!—saludo animadamente Apolo

Los campistas se arrodillaron impresionados de que el dios del sol estuviera allí

Apolo con un gesto de su mano les indico que no era necesario

-Y a que debemos su presencia en el campamento?—pregunto cortésmente el centauro al dios

-Vengo por un encargo de mi hermana—dijo apolo algo más serio viendo como las cazadoras se apartaban de los campistas y se agrupaban esperando para retirarse a la cabaña de su señora –Escúchame Quirón necesito que cuides de las cazadoras de mi hermana mientras ella esta ausente—explico Apolo

Quiron asintió aunque algo dudoso

-haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ellas estén cómodas en su estadía en el campamento—dijo Quirón— (Aunque con las cazadoras…nunca se sabe)—suspiro mentalmente

-Eso espero….me retiro—sin más el dios se acercó al autobús que en un brillo se transformó de nuevo en un Maseraty rojo, Naruto lo esperaba al lado del auto—Naruto que vienes a despedirte de tu súper tio?—pregunto juguetón el dios

-No…

Apolo bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, deprimido

-Bueno en realidad si pero antes tengo que decirte algo…-aclaro Naruto haciendo que el dios le prestara atención encontrándose con la seria mirada de su sobrino Bianca quien llego al lado de su novio vio la seriedad de Naruto–puedes cómprame ramen en el camino es que no tuve tiempo ttebayo!—dijo Naruto haciendo que apolo caiga de espalda al igual que Bianca

-(el en verdad no cambia) —dijo Bianca recuperada con una sonrisa en su rostro

Apolo tenía una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa

-(Tiene el mismo gusto que Arty…) —pensó suspirando pero ahora con una sonrisa brillante—esta bien si consigo te la comprare y enviare con Hermes déjalo a su tío favorito!—exclamo con una sonrisa antes de irse en su auto en un brillo sin darse cuenta que todo el campamento escucho lo que dijo

-(¡Sobrino!)—Exclamo mentalmente Quirón al saber las implicaciones de esas palabras—(El no ha llamado a si a los hijos de atenea que o los de ares….no puede ser!)—pensaba sin poder creérselo

Los ojos parpadearon sutilmente a plateado por un momento confirmando las sospechas de Quirón y cierto dios del vino

Dionisio quien acababa de llegar abrió ligeramente los ojos a sorprendido mientras miraba a Naruto

-(Interesante) —pensó el dios del vino

Todas las dudas se aclararon cuando un holograma apareció en la cabeza…un arco y flecha de color plateado haciendo que todos jadearan en shock y tuvieran sus bocas abiertas

Quirón se arrodillo siendo seguido por todos los demás

-¿uh?-murmuro Naruto al darse cuenta de cómo todos se arrodillaban Naruto miro confundido como Bianca le sonreía y le señalaba arriba de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a Nico que se arrodillara, Naruto miro como el símbolo brillaba encima suyo y sonrió su…madre lo había reclamado

\- salve Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de artemisa diosa de la caza el parto y la Naturaleza –dijo Quiron aun impresionado pero su impresión aumento aún mas cuando un símbolo apareció en la cabeza de Bianca y Nico todos los campistas jadearon

Narut tuvo una duda en la mente en ese momento

-(Como coño supo mi nombre?)—se preguntó mentalmente pero no pudo pensar más pues en la

OoO

Naruto se encontraba junto a Bianca y Nico quienes estaban en la casa grande junto con Quirón, el señor D, Percy, Anabeth y Thalía

-Entonces donde se quedaran Bianca y Nico?—pregunto Percy

-Obviamente como su padre no tiene una cabaña en el campamento se tendrán que quedar en la cabaña de Hermes…-dijo Anabeth Quirón asintió pero

-Bueno eso no será necesario-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recibiendo la miradas de todos en la sala

-Por qué lo dices Naruto, acaso piensas dejarlos quedarse en la cabaña de Artemisa?—pregunto Percy

-Eh no, ni siquiera me atreveré a pisar la cabaña de mi madre ya que creo que no le agradaría a las cazadoras…ya aben odio a os hombre y esa cosas dijo Naruto con un suspiro y era verdad las cazadoras aunque ya se habría hecho oficial que era el hijo de la diosa de la caza todavía no lo aceptaban

-Entonces que harás genio?—pregunto sarcásticamente Thalía

Naruto sonrió

—Solo síganme y verán de lo que hablo—dijo tomando la mano de Bianca saliendo siendo seguido por los demás quienes estaban curiosos incluido Dionisio quien quería ve lo que planeaba hacer el hijo de la diosa de la luna

Una vez afuera

Naruto se ubicó al lado de la cabaña de Poseidón donde había un espacio amplio Naruto se paró justo frente del área

-Naruto que planeas hacer?-pregunto curiosa Bianca

Naruto le sonrió

-Les construiré una cabaña-dijo sin dejar de sonreír dejando incrédulos a los presentes

-Debe estar bromeando, cierto –dijo con incredulidad Percy al escuchar las palabras de Naruto

Naruto solto la mano de Bianca y miro a Nico

-Oye Nico preparado para ver algo genial?—Pregunto Naruto al niño quien asintió frenéticamente-les recomiendo que se alejen un poco…-todos aun confundidos aceptaron

Los campistas que circulaban se acercaron al lugar curiosos al ver al señor D junto con Quirón observando algo

Cerrando los ojos el rubio junto sus manos en forma de rezo confundiendo a todos pero…un aura de color verde empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto

-Que le está sucediendo acaso hará algo?—pregunto confundida una hija de afrodita

Por otro lado los espíritus del bosque, las ninfas y los sátiros se sintieron atraídos por la energía que emanaba Naruto

-Esa energía , ese olor…no puede ser—Balbuceo en shock Grover al igual que todos los sátiros y ninfas y espíritus del bosque

-Que no puede ser Grover?-pregunto Percy

-Esta reuniendo energía de la naturaleza….—respondió igualmente impresionado Dionisio al reconocer lo que estaba haciendo Naruo

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe rebelando unos ojos amarillos conuna línea en el medio en el parpado resaltaba un color rojo…el Modo Sannin

-¡Mokuton: creación!—exclamo Naruto y allí sucedió…

El suelo emergieron vigas de maderas las cuales empezaron a tomar forma

-¡Por Pan que sucede!—exclamo Grover al igual que otros campistas al presenciar tal espectáculo

Más madera salió uniéndose tomaron forma allí de la nada una cabaña fue creada

La cabaña consistía era casi igual que a la de Poseidón pero esta tenía el símbolo de hades

-(Uh salió bien y eso que lo hice para experimentar)—pensó para sí mismo

Lo que hizo Naruto fue utilizar la energía Natural reunida con su modo sabio para ejecutar le técnica elemental de Mokuton sin usar Chkara

Todos los campistas miraban a Naruto con la boca abierta…bueno excepto Nico quien saltaba de emoción al presenciar el Mokuton

-(Sin duda alguna el viene de ese lugar…)-pensó sorprendido su mano temblaba levemente—(Además uso la técnica de es monstruo...)—pensó recordando un antiguo enfrentamiento que tuvo

Naruto desactivo su modo Sannin y poso su mirada en los campistas quienes todavía lo miraban con la boca abierta al igual que Bianca

-Amor, cierra la boca te puede entrar una mosca—dijo Naruto divertido

OoO

Es algo curioso darse cuenta amargamente que aunque lo Niegues en un principio la ira y el odio nublan el juicio de una persona y cuando e das cuenta de ello es demasiado tarde para remediarlo

Su cuerpo cubierto de sangre con un corte profundo en su pecho jadeaba fuertemente mientras estaba encadenado en medio de una sala

Tres figuras miraban impasible al hombre medio muerto quien yacía en el medio de la habitación encadenado

La primera figura era la de un hombre d cabello negro ojos completamente blancos vestía una toga de color blanco esta persona

-Eh de decir hijo mío que me distes muchos problemas a mi y a mis hermanos—declaro con voz severa mientras miraba al moribundo

-¡Vete al Tartaro, Zeus tu no eres mi maldito padre nunca lo fuiste!-exclamo con ira el encadenado

-Kratos, kratos debiste seguir mi consejo y no desafiar a los dioses—dijo con arrogancia Zeus

Kratos, el afamado fantasma de Esparta, el destructor de ejércitos, el asesino de dioses …el mortal que se convirtió en dios…su ataque al olimpo había fallado miserablemente los dioses habían ganado

OoO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Arg—se escuchó un gruñido en oda la cueva donde en estos momentos una persona despertaba una marca roja que recorría desde su ojo hasta su pecho y brazo resaltaba dos espadas a sus costados reposaban su piel de color ceniza abrió sus ojos lentamente—donde-donde estoy—hablo con dificultad pero un montón de imágenes llegaron a su mente una expresión de ira invadio su rostro—Zeus….-murmuro con odio—¡ZEUS!

La cueva empezó temblar

Una nueva amenaza surgio y ahora sufrirán la ira del dios de la guerra….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo disculpen lo corto de este

No me asesinen tanto en los comentarios por favor pero aun asi

¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!

Harem hasta ahora

 **Zoe**

 **Thalía,**

 **Bianca**

 **perserfone( fem Percy)**

 **Hestia**

 **Atenea**

 **Clarisse**

 **Silena**

 **Katie**

 **Jane (Fem Jasón)**

 **Piper**

 **Anabeth (que…se asustaron)**

 **Estoy en un dilema en el revivir a Minato, el comentario de Mensajero me dejo muy pensativo al respecto ya que me parece una buena idea**

 **Si quieren que reviva a Minato comenten y díganme de allí sacare una conclusión**

 **Ahora si chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Y disculpen la demora.**

 **Aclaraciones: ni Naruto ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen**

 **[…]**

 **El rugido feroz inundando sus sentidos.**

 **El grito en conjunto de pánico y terror.**

 **El sonido del metal chocando entre sí.**

 **El retumbar de los cielos inundados de rayos feroces.**

 **Un enorme orbe brillando de un intenso color carmesí en el cielo.**

 **Una risa siniestra invadiendo el aire.**

 **El grito agónico y del más puro dolor se escuchó.**

-"Percy! Percy! Percy! Mira lo que me ha regalado Naruto a que esta genial!"—

Perséfone volvió en si cuando escucho los insistentes gritos del pequeño hijo de hades quien les mostraba animoso una figurita de su juego de Hades.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar y sacudir el cabello del pequeño quien hizo un puchero ante eso.

-(Qué demonios fue eso!?)—fue el grito mental de la semidiosa que en esos momento se encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa grande a su alrededor se encontraban, la teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa, Zoe, Thalía la hija de Zeus se encontraba sentada moviendo impacientemente los pies a su lado se encontraba la hija de atenea Annabeth todos se encontraban allí esperando a que Dionisio y Quirón hicieran acto de presencia, ya que se encontraban discutiendo algunos asuntos en privado al parecer tenían que hablar sobre los acontecimientos recientes en los que cierto Uzumaki fue protagonista principal.—"fue tan real"…-susurro la semidiosa finalmente, siendo que fue escuchada por Nico quien estaba a su lado.

-"Que dijiste Percy?"—pregunto este inocentemente el semidiós—"que fue tan real"

Toda la atención recayó en la hija de Poseidón quien se puso nerviosa ante toda la atención recibida.

-"-Percy…de que habla Nico?"—cuestiono Annabeth con sus tormentosos ojos grises mirándola intensamente. Haciendo sudar más nerviosa a la semidiosa quien movió las manos frenéticamente negando con la cabeza.

-"No! No es nada!"—de manera poco convincente negó la semidiosa todos los demás la miraron con una ceja alzada.

-"Por tus reacciones, no parece que sea nada muchacha"—con una ceja alzada recalco la teniente mirando a Percy.

Naruto por su parte, estaba recostado en una de las paredes un poco apartado de los demás, estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Mocoso lo notaste no es así?—** una voz profunda y ronca, bestial en pocas palabras resonaron en la mente el rubio quien asintió aun con los ojos cerrados—

-(Fue por un breve instante pero fue el suficiente para detectarlo) —mentalmente les dijo aquellas palabras a su huésped quien rio entre dientes.

- **Esto cada vez se pone más interesante—** divertido aquella voz comento.

-(Digo lo mismo, Kurama)—al decir aquellas palabras abrió sus ojos mirando seria y fijamente a la hija de Poseidón con sus intensos ojos azules los cuales intercalaban entre azul y plateado algunas veces.

Por su parte con la mencionada esta se sintió observada busco y encontró la fuente siendo esta Naruto quien le miraba de manera seria y fija, la chica se removió un poco incomoda ante aquella mirada, sintiendo una pequeña presión creciendo en el aire.

- **Te dejo Kid, voy a tomar una siesta, últimamente con ESTAS molestias no eh podido dormir a gusto—** El poderoso Kyubi remarco, unos gritos indignado se escucharon.

-(Bien) —dijo y la conexión se rompió, el Uzumaki sonrió, haciendo que Percy lo mirara extrañada al igual que las demás que estaba allí presentes…bueno menos a Nico. La puerta en esos momentos fue abierta, dejando pasar al dios del vino y al entrenador de héroes junto a un algo pálido sátiro de nombre Grover quien miraba con los ojos abiertos a Naruto y algo pálido a decir verdad.

Dionisio miraba con recelo al hijo de Artemisa quien solo le levanto la mano diciendo hola. La mirada de Quirón en esos momentos era de incertidumbre, llena de dudas sus respuestas.

-"Bien, veo que están todos aquí, eso es bueno"—con un sonrisa cálida hablo el viejo centauro, todos los allí presente asintieron—"creo que es más que claro lo que nos hizo reunirnos aquí"—todos instintivamente miraron a Naruto quien distraídamente jugaba con un Kunai de tres puntas que había invocado. —"ebido a los recientes acontecimientos"…-el centauro no pudo continuar pues Dionisio tomo la palabra.

-"Mocoso, dime que Hades haces aquí? Alguien como tu no debería saber de la existencia de este plano?"—con seriedad mortal el dios cuestiono, todos los miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

Naruto solo le dio un último giro en el aire a su Kunai y lo desapareció en una explosión de humo. Miro al dios con una ceja alzada.

-"Así que sabes de dónde vengo? Es curioso, pensé que los dioses más "jóvenes" no tenían conocimiento sobre eso"…—ladeando un poco la cabeza el rubio cuestiono

Aquellas palabras solo hacían llenar de más dudas a todos los allí presentes, el aire se tensó, los ojos del dios del vino estaban inyectados de sangre mirando fulminantes al semidiós shinobi , varios allí presente se encogieron ante aquella mirada, nunca la habían visto venir de ese dios.

-"Respóndeme a mi pregunta mortal! No de rodeos! Por qué en el nombre de Zeus estas en este mundo, en mi mundo!"

La energía divina desbordaba, los allí presente sentían que en cualquier momento serian pulverizado por el poder expulsado del Dios hijo de Zeus antes semidiós, el único que no se inmutaba ante eso era Naruto quien permanecía serio mirando a los ojos al dios.

Todos en los alrededores de campamento mestizo sintieron el cambio en el ambiente, mas los hijos del dios del vino quienes estaban en medio de una partida de voleibol

-"Lord Dionisio por favor tranquilícese"…-fueron la palabras del centauro quien se encontraba sudando un poco ante el arrebato del dios. Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

-"Habla ahora mortal, me importa poco que seas hijo de artemisa, te pulverizare si es necesario!".—con juramento en sus palabras Dionisio proclamo, la teniente de la caza, Zoe deshaciéndose de sus shock, intento tomar sus arco, el dios noto aquello y levanto su mano contra la cazadora pero…

-Inténtalo, Dionisio….

El dios se paralizo cuando escucho aquellas graves y frías palabras a sus espaldas, todos quedaron en shock ante aquello.

-"Y te aseguro"…

Una sensación fría invadió el aire, el aire que Dionisio respiraba se hizo cada vez más pesado.

-…"Que el tártaro será el menor de tus preocupaciones"…

El dios cayó de rodillas pesadamente, su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más, Naruto por su parte permanecía sereno, una mirada fría mientras estaba allí parado a las espaldas de un arrodillado Dionisio. Poco a poco la sensación desapareció, el dios mirando con furia al semidiós rubio se levantó.

-"Esto no se quedara asi"…

Sin decir más el dios hizo aparecer una tarjeta el paso por el aire y se abrió una puerta ingreso en ella y desapareció de allí.

Naruto soto un suspiro.

-"Bravo Naruto, primer día y ya te haces enemigo de un día, simplemente fantástico…aunque se lo tenía merecido"—se dijo así mismo el Uzumaki quien poso su mirada en los demás presente allí observo como Zoe, Annabeth, Thalía, Grover y Percy el miraban con la boca abierta, en el caso de Quirón lo miraba con asombro igualmente. Y Nico.

-ESO FUE TAN COOL!—con estrellas en los ojos Nico exclamo a toda voz mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, Naruto se rasco la nuca un tanto apenado.

-Jejejeje—Naruto solo podía reír nerviosamente.

-(Que-que demonios fue eso!?...acaso el?...esa sensación fue agobiante…ese poder que emanaba no era de un semidiós normal definitivamente, este sujeto oculta más de lo que aparenta)-eran los pensamientos de Thalía, sin saber que los de Annabeth iban por ese mismo camino.

Zoe sin embargo no podía mirar al rubio con admiración, los recuerdos acerca de él, nítidos se hacían presentes en su mente, era como tal y recordaba.

-(Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Naruto) —pensó la chica sonriendo ligeramente

-(Acaso venció a Dionisio de alguna manera?)—pensaba la hija de Poseidón

El centauro tuvo que carraspear su garganta para llamar la atención. El centauro se mostraba conmocionado pero trataba de disimularlo.

-"Bueno…debido a los hecho recientes, creo que tendré que hacer la reunión sin el señor D"—dijo resaltando lo obvio Quirón, los demás asintieron distraídamente—agradecería si el señor Di Ángelo saliera de la habitación, Grover harías el favor –indico el centauro, el sátiro aun pálido asintió rapidamente sacando allí a rastras a Nico.

-"Oh vamoooos! Por qué no puedo quedarmeeeeeee!"—entre exclamaciones y quejas el hijo de hades fue sacado de la habitación prácticamente siendo arrastrado—"Naruto le dire a Biancaaaaa que me dejaste al cuidado de Grover otra vez!"

El rubio abrió los ojos cómicamente.

-"No lograras chantajéame con eso mocoso del demonio!"—Naruto grito moviendo frenéticamente el puño en el aire. Miro a todos lo de la habitación y tosió recuperando la compostura-Puede proseguir Quirón—"como si aquello anterior no hubiese sucedido indico el rubio, los demás tenían una gota en su frente".

-"Bueno continuando, ya que el señor D no está yo explicare la situación aquí, verán hace ya muchos años, aun en la época griega"—los presente allí asintieron indicándole que continuara —Los dioses descubrieron un nuevo mundo, un mundo fuera del control de los dioses, algo inconcebible para ellos…

Naruto se cruzó de brazos ante las miradas que recibía.

-"Lo peor de todo es que no podían someterlos a gusto, lo intentaron, enviando a héroes, semidioses, para que extrajeran información acerca de este nuevo mundo descubierto pero los resultados….no fuero agradables"…

Todos escuchaban atentamente el relato dado por el centauro

 **Los héroes que fueron enviados no regresaron, fueron descubiertos y derrotados por los habitantes de aquel mundo, pero al parecer unos sobrevivió a duras penas y la información que les dio no fue muy alentadora, al parecer en este mundo existían individuos con habilidades extraordinarias, eran capaces de luchar a un nivel que los dejo humillados, tenían una velocidad cegadora además de que al parecer podían invocar poderes mediante unos extraños movimientos de manos, eran capaces de manipular elementos, los rayos, cuando Zeus escucho aquello no lo dudó un instante antes enviar a sus mejores héroes con un solo objetivo….guerra.**

 **Quería erradicar a aquellos individuos, y tanto era su fan que envió a sus hijos dioses, Atenea, artemisa, Apolo, Hermes y Dionisio finalmente.**

-"Mi madre sabia de esto?"—llena de dudas comento la hija de atenea

-"No solo ella, sino que también artemisa, Apolo y Hermes—menciono Thalía, sin salir de su asombro."

Quirón continúo con su relato

 **La reglas divinas no influían allí con los dioses asi que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, fueron a la guerra a pesar de las opciones que Atenea les había dado a los olímpicos siendo ignorada por su padre. Al llegar al mundo, descubrieron que este ya estaba en una intensa guerra por la supremacía de su respectiva estirpe.**

-"La guerra de los clanes"—menciono Naruto seriamente llenando aún mas de dudas a los allí presentes, Quirón Asintió y continuo.

 **Era una carnicería, pero no pudieron evitar maravillarse con las habilidades de todos los sujetos que se autodenominaban.**

-"Shinobi"—con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica dijo Naruto recordando a su mundo y todos los momentos que había vivido allí.

 **Atenea se dio cuenta que los héroes allí no sobreviran a un encuentro con ellos directo, al menos no todos. Los shinobi no tardaron en darse cuenta de la llegada de los dioses y su ejército de héroes. Pero lamentablemente para desgracia de el bando de los dioses, se encontraron con un clan que no se andaba con juegos, un clan que tu conoces bien Naruto, pues de alli viene la maldición del odio.**

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-"En serio? Con los Uchiha?"—Naruto soltó un silbido –"tengo que admitirlo, los Uchiha podían ser arrogantes y parecían tener un palo metido en el culo pero eran de los clanes más poderosos en esa época". —seriamente dijo Naruto

Quirón asintió

 **Rapidamente los héroes fueron cayendo, llegando al punto de que solo quedaban unos pocos, entre ellos hijos de los tres grandes, Apolo y Hermes al ver aquello decidieron que era tiempo de intervenir. No podían volverlos polvo con solo tomar su forma divina, los ojos Sharingan predecían los movimientos de Hermes, los ataques de Apolo con su flecha con tiros precisos lograban hacer daño pero no el requerido, los dioses no eran débiles eso era seguro, era solo que al no estar en su mundo sus dominios y poderes no tenían el mismo peso que en ese mundo recién descubierto, fueron siendo acorralados poco a poco, y para su mala fortuna llego alguien con quien no debían meterse….Madara Uchiha…Atenea y Artemisa tuvieron que intervenir en la lucha para que sus hermanos no fueran asesinados por aquel en pocas palabras monstruo no los asesinara y mandara al tártaro, Madara era unos de los considerados dios shinobi en el mundo y no era por injustificado, con sus dominio prodigioso del Sharingan podía derrotar ejércitos enteros y eso lo demostró, casi asesinando a Apolo y a Hermes en batalla ese día…**

Nadie se lo podía creer, dos de los dioses olímpicos casi fueron asesinados por un mortal? Un mortal que tenía habilidades que podían acabar con un ejército incluso así?

Naruto solo sonrió ante esas expresiones, y eso que no han visto nada, se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta.

-"Quirón, soy yo Will, era para saber sobre el juego con las cazadoras es que tengo a medio campamento encima preguntándome sobre eso"—la voz del hijo de apolo hijo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos.

-"Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo, Zoe creo que deberías reunirte con tus compañeras, Annabeth, Percy, Thalía vallan al salón de reuniones".—aturdidas por la información recibida asintieron—"Naruto, en verdad no se qué hacer contigo muchacho"…

-"Yo seré el capitán de la cabaña de Hades, claro si Bianca no tiene ningún problema"—dijo el rubio pensando en tener una conversación con su novia quien estaba en la cabaña hecha por el esperándolos, Quirón vio que no quedaba nadie más que él y Naruto en la habitación, puso una expresión seria.

-"Naruto, espero que entiendas Dionisio tuvo una muy mala experiencia en tu mundo, mas con la persona de que ejercía la misma técnica que tu"—dijo mirando fijamente al rubio quien le daba la espalda.

-"Si…escuche que Harishama le pateo el culo, y de la peor manera aunque no solo fue a el"—Naruto rio entre dientes—"entiendo que le tenga miedo a mi técnica….y es entendible que me tenga miedo a mi….debería tenerlo"….

Con esas palabras Naruto en un destello amarrillo desapareció de la habitación, dejando a un conmocionado Quirón

-"Por los dioses siento que tendré una horrible jaqueca"….

 **Continuara…**

 **2522 palabras**

 **Disculpen si fue un poco forzado y corto, estaré actualizando más seguidamente.**

 **Espero sus comentarios**


End file.
